


Touch

by poetneversleeps



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetneversleeps/pseuds/poetneversleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel safe when I'm with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 8.  
> It’s up to the reader when.  
> Reviews would be appreciated as this is my first fanfiction.

_His kisses were delicate. Full of warmth and passion. Clara felt guilty for thinking they could be anything else. He may be callous at times, but ultimately, she knew he cared. His lips embraced her collarbone; the lightest of kisses, leaving the deepest scars. One of his hands was pressed gently against her hip and the other against the small of her back. Keeping her steady; making sure she didn’t fall. His confidence growing, he let his lips connect with hers. Both of his hands cradled her face as he let himself unravel. Clara slipped her arms around his waist; silently telling him that this was okay, that she was okay_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you thought it was okay, I am considering writing another one shot to follow it.


End file.
